


Better Than...

by DeadGrrl



Series: Mallrats AU [2]
Category: Askewniverse, Mallrats (1995)
Genre: Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadGrrl/pseuds/DeadGrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The joys of The Mall Food Court.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than...

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: The title comes from a Sarah MacLachlan song. I could have completed the thought and left out the ellipsis, but 'Non-Fat Frozen Yogurt' doesn't quiet roll off the tongue the same. And I am, if nothing else, accurate.
> 
> Series/Sequel: Yup... This belongs with another story, "After 'Rats" which I'm working on getting loaded on AO3.
> 
> Series Notes: (Alternate timeline) The basic premise is that Jay and Silent Bob are already getting down by the time Mallrats in the Askewniverse timeline. That's about all you need. The other stories in this timeline will make themselves known as to their placement in the time line as they get written. Yup, I operate on the "I'll write it when it hits me" theory. No planning. All by the seat of my pants. Kids, don't try this at home.
> 
> Disclaimers: In concept, it all belongs to Kevin Smith - Jay, Silent Bob, and the Askewniverse. I'm just borrowing them for my own secret pleasures but promise to return them unharmed... but one of them 'with half a stock'.
> 
> Parting Remark: "It's Smith's World... And I'm gonna slash it."

Jay walked through the mall with Brodie "So you going to be at Jon K's party?" Brodie asked Jay as they walked to the Food court.

"Shit yeah, you think I'd miss out on making some serious cash? Fuck dude, some of my best business is K's parties... Me and Silent Bob get to kick back, relax and make a profit. Fuck, I'd live at K's if I could."

Brodie grinned at Jay. "Wouldn't we all..." he laughed.

"Yeah me and tubby will be there, as a matter of fact we'll be leaving directly as soon as I find his sweet ass."

Brodie nodded as he caught sight of Silent Bob "He's over there, by 'It's Yogurt-Eat it'"

Jay rolled his eyes. "I told him we gotta book shortly and what's he go do - stuff his face... At least it ain't fast food. I told him to lay off that shit, it's ruining his girlish figure."

Brodie smirked at the comment and told Jay, "I'll see you guys tonight..." and started walking towards the exit.

"Yeah later," Jay returned as he walked up the leather trench-coated figure facing away from him. "Hey, tons of fun, what the hell are you eating now? We gotta book if were gonna make K's tonight..." Jay's voice trailed off as Silent Bob turned towards him.

Silent Bob was holding an ice cream cone. Jay watched the pink tongue slowly lick the frozen confection and completely lost his train of thought as it derailed and headed south.

"We gotta, ummm. We, ahhh..." Jay stopped trying to speak, swallowing hard. Bob paused and looked at him questioningly.

"Umm... We should go... But, you... you finish that first." Jay finally got his synapses to fire he motioned Bob off to a corner table. Nodding Bob followed him. Sitting at the secluded table Jay continued to watch Silent Bob. Bob was either blissfully ignorant of what his consumption of the ice cream cone was doing to Jay, or was deliberately trying to provoke Jay. Jay wasn't sure, and he didn't really care. Instead he watched in fascination as Bob's tongue slowly licked the creamy substance. Jay's foot bounced excitedly under the table.

Bob continued to lick the frozen yogurt carefully, regretting his decision to purchase the cone. He had forgotten how long it took to finish one because of his mustache. If he rushed he'd get it all over the place. He knew Jay was in a hurry, so he was probably pissed already. Glancing at Jay, Bob became aware of the fact that Jay was strangely quiet, watching him intensely.

Jay had his face in his hand, leaning on his elbow. Bob paused, licked his bottom lip. Jay's eyes dilated slightly. Confused Bob offered Jay the cone. What the hell was his problem?

Jay gave a small smile and slowly shook his head no, still staring at Bob. Bob frowned, licking the cone again. Jay exhaled noisily and gently chewed his lower lip. Bob paused and blushed, finally putting two and two together and coming up with... oh.

The corner of Jay's mouth smirked as he watched Silent Bob color under his gaze. "Finish your ice cream cone, Lunchbox..." Jay told him softly.

"Frozen yogurt," Bob corrected him.

"Whatever. Keep licking." Jay directed him.

Bob shook his head no. He felt his cheeks flush and thought for sure the entire Food Court must be aware of the fact that he and Jay were having some sort of odd foreplay. Jay smiled at him and leaned forward. He caught the hand holding the cone and watching Silent Bob, Jay slowly licked the trail of melted yogurt that had run down Bob's fingers. Bob gasped at the contact.

"Please?" Jay asked softly as he settled back down in his chair.

Bob licked his lips in indecision. Quickly nodding he began to lick the cone again.

"Slower," Jay whispered.

Bob complied, his tongue lapping the soft serve gently.

Jay continued to watch Bob, entranced by the smooth pink tongue that would appear and disappear around the yogurt. Christ, he had half a stock already...

Bob's tongue trailed slowly through the frozen sweetness as he watched Jay whose breathing had increased slightly. Bob continued to slide his tongue over the ice cream in long strokes then followed by short strokes and tried not to smile at the effect this was having on Jay.

Jay continued to watch Bob intently. There was something familiar about the pattern. Jay felt his own cheeks flush as he realized why the pattern that Bob was slowly carving into the ice cream was so familiar. Jay had never seen the pattern but he had certainly felt it before... This might be the hottest thing he had ever seen Bob do in public, ever. Reminding himself to encourage this behavior he reached across the table and gently slide his fingers over the hand resting on the surface. "Lunchbox, you are so fucking hot." Jay told him softly, sincerely.

Bob flushed in pleasure at the comment. Bob had to admit having Jay as a boyfriend was a hell of an experience. The damnedest things made him hot and this was tamed compared to...

"Do you know how hard I am right now?" Jay's low tones interrupted his thought. "Damn Bob, just from watching you. I wanna take you home and watch you lick my stick, just like that. Your sweet mouth stroking my dick," Jay paused as he watched Bob's tongue dip into the cone, scooping out frozen yogurt.

"Jesus..." Jay concluded eyes fixated on Bob's tongue. He felt a cold sweat break out on the back of his neck, the little hairs on the back of his neck rising up to join other parts of his body. His hands twitched in silent spasm wanting to stroke the soft brown hair as held it in a tight grip... The crunch of the cone as Bob took neat little bites made Jay shudder. Damn, what the man could do to him...

Bob wiped his hands and mouth off and looked at Jay expectantly.

"Anytime you want one of those it's on me, Lunchbox." Jay told him with a smile.

Bob cheeks colored slightly as he smiled back and nodded in amusement.

Jay sighed, "Come on Lunchbox, we gotta go sell some smoke." They left the food court for the bus stop.

END


End file.
